


Once a Duck, always a Duck

by Sterek_09



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Ducks, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hockey, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Multi, Teen Crush, Teenage Rebellion, The Mighty Ducks References, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: After all district five was the Minnesota miracle, the public still talking about the ducks to this day
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway, Dean Portman/Fulton Reed, Gordon Bombay/Casey Conway, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Once a Duck, always a Duck

Its been 6 long years since the ducks went there separte ways. Going off to different colleges to play hockey, they liked to think hockey was a hobby but it was a way of life for the ducks. Slowly over time they lost contact with eachother besides the annual Christmas cards.   
Three weeks ago Charlie had received a call, they was building another rink meaning that Minnesota needed another offical team to represent them. Charlie was ecstatic until the conditions of him getting a spot on the team was that the ducks had to reunite. PR saying it was the only way they could advertis the team and get a positive response from the public. After all district five was the Minnesota miracle, the public still talking about the ducks to this day. So here Charlie was in the middle of buckfuck nowhere texas looking for Dwayne, when the committee said they wanted the ducks they meant all of them including tammy and tommy that stopped play when they went to the goodwill games. The committee saying all ducks or no ducks and fuck if charlie didn't need this after teams refusing to sign him since his DUI a year ago.   
When Charlie finally finds Dwayne he's in the park teaching the local kids how to play hockey, he's wearing his ducks Jersey and Charlie feels a sense of pride.   
" Hey cowboy! Wanna play some real hockey?" Charlie shouts making Dwayne spin around so fast he almost fell over. Dwayne nods and shouts back " ducks fly together. Right captain duck?" He winks at charlie making him laugh.   
On the plane ride home Dwayne turns to Charlie and asks " so who's left to round up?"   
This is the part charlie has been dreading.   
"Banksy's"


End file.
